coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3537 (5th May 1993)
Plot Doug spends the night in the camper van. Emily is stunned when Percy tells her that he's going to propose to Olive Clarke. She's delighted for him. Jack refuses to give Doug any of his clothes until he pays the rent arrears. Emily looks forward to a life free from Percy. Harry Potts tells Bet about the council's plans to widen Rosamund Street - demolishing the Rovers. He promises her that he's fighting for her so she gives him free ale. Phyllis finally acknowledges the fact that Percy has no interest in her. Alf is shocked when Les Curry dies in hospital. He decides that Audrey is right and tells her that they will sell up. Doug walks into the Rovers in his underwear, telling everyone that Jack is keeping his clothes. Bet orders Jack to give him his clothes back. Neil is cool towards Hanif. Angie gets fed up when it's obvious that he's still in love with Denise. Percy tells Olive how hard it is living with someone who doesn't want to be with him. She is astonished when he proposes on one knee. He is amazed when she turns him down, saying that she likes him as a friend but that's all. To save face, Percy pretends he was joking and blinks back the tears. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Harry Potts - Russell Dixon *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Olive Clarke - Joan Scott *Hanif Ruparell - Ayub Khan-Din (Credited as "Ayub Khan Din") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *In an unusual move for the programme at this period, the cast and initial crew credits are left-justified and rolled over a shot of a vase and flowers and a box of chocolates on Emily Bishop's table. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Are Emily Bishop's dreams about to come true? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,680,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alf Roberts (to Deirdre Barlow): "Entertainment? Listen, when we were at the seaside we went in this little cafe... just an ordinary little cafe, they'd got a baby grand in the corner. There was a fella there who'd got more tunes in 'is head than Newton & Ridley have pints. That's entertainment! You come back 'ere, what do yer get? Yer get a heap o' rusting junk in the Street and folk rushin' round in their nether garments." Category:1993 episodes